New World Order, Part 2
New World Order, Part 2 is the ninth episode of Volume 14. It was released on August 5, 2013. Synopsis Trapped on a ghost ship, Mal and Natara discover they are the finishing touches on the Firstborn's masterpiece of murder! Plot Mal and Natara realize that they are trapped in the boat. Natara suggests that they should find some lifeboats. Mal raises his eyebrows and Natara admits it is wishful thinking. They are then disrupted by a large banging noise. They follow the sound leading them to the deck's containers when a shape flies at their faces. It turns out to be the crew gutted and killed by the Firstborn. Natara asks Mal why the Firstborn would display them like this, and Mal says that it is because he wanted to scare both of them. They catch sight of a camera and realize they are being watched. Then the scene switches to the the people at the precinct. While Blaise is in a sort of a hero's welcome, Denni asks the detectives where her uncle is. The people think for a moment and Jeremy says the they are in trouble. They recall that Mal and Natara were following up a lead after finding Genevieve Collins' body, and Jeremy notes that the Firstborn is still planning more, as he had taken Kingfisher, who had not yet been located, out of prison. Amy brings Jeremy and Blaise to the crime lab and runs a program to check Kingfisher's likely targets, and finds statellite video feed of Mal and Natara. Jeremy suggests freezing the video when the lightning strikes to get a better view, and they notice an alphanumeric code, which Amy searches and identifies as a serial number for a shipping container. They manage to locate the boat. As Jeremy and Blaise prepare to leave, Jeremy thanks Amy and tells her to keep an eye on Mal and Natara while he and Blaise will be in contact; she is their support. Amy says, "Yeah, that's me, always here for support," prompting Jeremy to ask her if she's all right. She says to forget it, and that they'll talk later, and tells him to go because Mal and Natara need his help. Back on the ghost ship, Firstborn speaks to Natara and Mal through a loudspeaker, who taunts that they want to run away, and they are now no longer hunters of killers. Mal yells back, but the speaker stays silent, and Natara thinks he is coming to get them. They are blinded by the lightning and recover in the nick of time before Firstborn attacks. They are able to hold out for a while but in the end, both are defeated single-handedly by the Firstborn, who states that it's time for the main event. Mal wakes up after being knocked out by the Firstborn, finding himself below the deck, wrapped in chains just above the floor with Natara in the same situation, unconscious. Firstborn notices that he's awake and sets up a camcorder aimed directly at the both of them. Firstborn wakes Natara up by a near-perfect imitation of Mal's voice, saying that she doesn't want to miss this part. He tells them that the world is oppressed by the police, the oppressors - people who fear, who bleed and scream just like anyone else, and the two of them are perfect incarnations of the law. Natara asks what he could possibly gain from this, and he answers that he wants a free world, 'where people aren't shamed into repressing their true desires, their true nature; he thinks that everyone is just like him. Mal and Natara trie to pretend that they also envy that kind of freedom, saying that becoming a cop is the best way to do what you want and get away with it. Firstborn almost believes it, but then says Mal doen't follow rules because he has a moral code of his own and prepares to cut them up. Mal taunts him and tells Firstborn to start with him first. Firstborn agrees and start cutting while Natara wriggle helplessly in her chains. He stabs Mal in the gut and says that he will hurt him so that he stays alive the longest. Unable to hold back the pain, Mal screams and Natara finally frees one of her arms, dislocating her shoulder in the process. Before Firstborn can kill him, Natara manages to reach one of the buttons, freeing Mal but still keeping her wrapped. Mal tries to get up while Firstborn forces Natara to look at the camera, saying she is about to die and let them see the fear in her eyes. Hearing the sound of chains falling off, Firstborn lets go of Natara and sees Mal standing, albeit bloody and sallow, and tells him he has nothing left and he isn't supposed to be standing. Natara holds Firstborn while Mal takes his knife, stabs him in the shoulder and frees Natara. They all hear the sound of the helicopter approaching and Firstborn takes off, leaving Mal and Natara to try to steady themselves. Jeremy asks if Blaise is ready for this and she replies that she's been wanting to do this her whole life. Back at the precinct, Amy says she saw Firstborn attack Mal and Natara and take them down to the internal compartments through the surveillance feed. The team sees their target, but the helicopter is unable to land on the rocking ship and Jeremy decides to rappel down. Jeremy almost falls off the ship, but Blaise catches him just in time and they split up, Jeremy taking control of the ship and Blaise going down to find the two. Blaise's team finds Natara and Mal, both bleeding profusely, and Blaise tells the SWAT officers to get them back to the helicopter. Blaise follows the trail of Firstborn's blood to a crossroad where the trail splits up in two directions. Firstborn overpowers her from above and pins her down to the floor - the same way she was captured in the blood red room years before. He releases her and escapes through the ship's outer wall, but stops when Blaise asks why he didn't kill her. Firstborn says she has potential and he wants to free her, and disappears. Back at the control room of the ship, Jeremy stops the ship and the engines power down. He sees a television at a command station, playing a recorded footage of police brutality as a familiar voice narrates. In San Francisco, Mayor Holland and Commissioner Maria Yeong watch the footage playing on every channel; in the precinct, officers focus on the TV set, with Colt and Denni sharing a troubled look. On the screen, Firstborn remarks that the faceless uniforms, the ones who cage people with rules and laws, telling criminals that they are an abomination - they are the same, they fear the same thing and are susceptible to weapons, to fear. They are not the hunters, no longer hold the power. He urges the people not to repress their true nature out of fear, saying that their desires are not to be suppressed or conformed. In Buenos Aires, Argentina, a family watches the footage as the mother calmly takes out a butcher knife from the kitchen and returns to the living room, the screaming sounds drowning out the television. Times Square, New York, a twitchy young man takes out a revolver and fires at the shoppers also watching tthe footage. In a pub in Sydney, Australia, a masked man storms in with a revved chainsaw and blood spatters the screen. The footage ends with one last sentence, 'You are not children'. Days later, Commissioner Maria Yeong and FBI Chief William Blaire meets up in her temporary office. He compliments her on her efforts and actions to keep this city safe, but Maria tells him to get to the point. He states that the Firstborn has gone global and hands her the Interpol's worldwide crime stats the night of his broadcast, saying that he needs to be stopped. Maria realizes that he wants to rebuild the SCT and thinks he wants Natara back as part of the new team. Blaire, however, says that he wants Maria as leader and he thinks she can stop the Firstborn. Maria declines as she still has a family her and as such, can't chase criminals around the globe. Blaire tells her she can remain here, where the new SCT headquarters of San Francisco is, and she agrees with the condition that she gets to pick her team. In Rip Van Winkle's (a seafood joint in the Outer Sunset district), Mal reclines on a chair and watches the sunset. Besides him, Natara sips her beer, her arm wrapped in a sling. He asks if she still thinks they make each other weak, and she says they do in some ways, catching Mal off guard, but continues that they're stronger together in many more. Maria interrupts the chat, inforrming the two of them that murder rates increased tenfold the night of Firstborn's broadcast. Mal says he left their jurisdiction and there was no way to catch all Genevieve's proteges all over the world, to which Maria replies that she has agreed to take over the SCT and needs a team to help her. Mal and Natara smile at each other as they realise this is a new beginning. Bonus Scene Jeremy sits on a bench in Union Square, checking his watch and holding a bouquet of fuschia gerbera daisies. He finally sees Amy and offers her the bouquet. He says he's been looking forward to tonight all week, because he's been dying to go to the museums in Golden Gate park for a while but he couldn't and pauses, thinking of the nights with Blaise, and continues that he couldn't find the right person to go with. Amy wears a false smile and says that he is a really great guy, making Jeremy nervous. Amy says they are really good friends so she'll just be honest and says that she knows about him and Blaise. Even if Blaise didn't tell her, she is an analyst and she can see the signs. Though Amy says he should have told her, Jeremy questions why, since Blaise has nothing to do with anything. When Amy asks if he's told Blaise about them yet, Jeremy tells her his personal life is none of Blaise's business. He doesn't need nor want her blessing. Amy says Blaise is also her friend, and she can't run around with Jeremy behind her back. He insists that Blaise left him, and that's not keeping it a secret, he just doesn't owe her anything. Amy tells him it's wrong to keep this from Blaise and if they still want to continue this, she deserves to know. When Jeremy asks if it's that big a deal, Amy asks him if he has another reason why he doesn't want to tell her. Jeremy tells her he doesn't still have feelings for Blaise. Amy knows he wouldn't want to toy with her heart, but maybe there still are feelings he has without realizing. Amy says she'll see him back at the precinct, gives back the flowers and leaves as Jeremy stands dumbstruck. Joe Bartaugh heads towards the hall after filing reports in the proper bins, recognizing Colt sitting on a bench. He asks if Colt is in trouble, and he replies that he's here for the orientation for police academy. Joe congratulates him and tells him that he passed the promotion exam, meaning it'll be Detective Bartaugh next month. Colt wishes him good luck and Joe tells him that orientation is in the east wing, chuckling to himself as Colt sprints away. In the psychiatrist office, Blaise sits opposite to Dr. Francis Cole. She asks if he is going to tell anyone about the things she tells him, and he replies that it's not really the point of doctor-patient relationship. He can't get her fired. As Blaise contemplates her choices, Dr. Cole remarks that he doesn't care if they talk about her darkest secrets or baseball scores, and Blaise realizes that he doesn't care about her. He admits, saying what she needs is 'care' on a personal sense and she's scared to open up in fear of being abandoned if the people who care about her know. Blaise thinks about Kolo Zargoza and tells him that she killed someone. He was a criminal, and he killed Ken Greene, one of her best friends - but he'd surrendered and she killed him. She says that she doesn't deserve to wear the badge around her neck, that she's no better than those killers - she's one of them. In San Diego, Kai stands in front of Boone's grave and says his farewell. He turns to leave only to find Reed Harrow standing behind him in perfect silence. Reed remarks that Kai still thinks he's guilty. Kai denies, saying that he was sure, but then he read the reports and watched the surveillance footage. He saw a Centurion sabotaging the plane, and wishes he hadn't been dead in his apartment, and he'll never lead them to Firstborn or pay for what he did. Reed tells him that the report said the Centurion was killed in an extremely painful way, but that doesn't make Kai feel better. He says the SCT needed justice and that wasn't justice, because the Centurion was supposed to realize what he had robbed from them. Reed consoles him and Kai asks where he'll go, to which he replies that maybe he'll bravely embark into the great unknown of the universe (which is what Kai said earlier when he said goodbye to Boone). Kai asks if he has seen Star Voyager, and he replies he's seen every episode, and that Boone introduced him to the series. Reed states that not everyone has the guy's sense of humor, and regrets not telling him that he was hilarious or laughing at one of his jokes. Boone was the best friend he'd had in a long time and Kai reminds Reed of him. For the first time in weeks, Kai feels a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. A week later, Firstborn stands on the balcony above the city of London as Kingfisher tells him that they're up. He remarks that this is a business trip, but it's also business and pleasure, saying that he's fond of the way the English alway say bloody and he can get used to that. He turns around and tells Kingfisher they have networking to do.